White Rose, White Snow
by BE4UTIFUL
Summary: Short Zero/Yuuki drabbles, mostly but not necessarily romance. Drabble 3: Zero and Yuuki spend a quiet evening studying, but Zero can't concentrate.
1. Playing Stupid

**o1. Playing Stupid  
**_Estimated Timeline:_ Around/before Episode 1

* * *

It was cold that night, and colder when an evening breeze swept through the trees and caressed her bare skin like unfamiliar, unwelcomed hands. She closed her eyes briefly as a shiver slithered down her spine before resuming her secret observation of the Night Class. He hadn't noticed her yet, and her heart couldn't decide whether or not that was something she wanted. She sighed deeply before turning away from the scene, only to suddenly gasp when she noticed her partner staring straight at her.

"You scared me, Zero!" She shook her head with a light giggle as she placed her hands on her hips. "I didn't even hear you come. You should've said something, stupid."

He momentarily glanced in the direction she'd been focused on earlier, scoffing. "You should've been paying attention, _stupid_."

"I... w-was..." she mumbled quietly for lack of a better reply. "I was just... You just--" She stopped abruptly, her words caught on her tongue as she felt warm hands wrapped around hers. "Zero?"

He hesitated before releasing her. "Silly girl didn't even bring a jacket," he said simply as he began to shrug his off. He draped it over her shoulders loosely as she watched him. "What if you get sick and I have to do this work all by myself tomorrow? Did'ya think of that?"

She frowned, narrowing her eyes at him. "I usually do most of the work anyway with you skipping and being late all the time. You're the one that we need to be worried about getting sick!"

"_I'm_ fine."

"Yeah well so am I," she answered, making a move to push off his jacket. He stopped her immediately.

"_Don't_..."

She glanced up, surprised at his sudden low and serious tone. "Zer-"

He pulled the fabric tighter around her small frame, cutting off her protests as he met her gaze. "...Don't be stupid."

She swallowed her whines as she felt the warmth of his body seep into her skin. He was right; she had to be a bit more careful with her health for the school's sake. If he were to guard on his own, she doubted things would go smoothly; he had the tendency to overreact. "Fine," she said, rolling her eyes. "But you don't have to insult me."

He turned down to look at her, a hint of amusement in his eyes as the corner of his mouth lifted ever so slightly she wasn't sure if it even happened. "I wasn't talking about you," he whispered before squeezing her arms reassuringly. "I'm gonna head out back. I'll catch you later." His eyes lingered on the window behind her before he turned away and left, seemingly satisfied.

Instinctively, she turned around to see whatever it was he was looking at, gulping when she noticed Kaname's eyes directly on her from his seat in the classroom... or possibly Zero's jacket. Either way, his expression was unreadable, and she shifted uneasily.

_Don't be stupid... I wasn't talking about you._

* * *

A/N: Please take time to let me know what you think. I'll try to update this occasionally; I just got into the series )


	2. Playing Chef

A/N: Thank you everyone for the feedback last time! As you may have noticed, I'm following the anime timeline/script because it's easier for me to follow than the manga. I've also decided to take requests if anyone has any, although I can't guarantee that I'll be able to meet them all or in a timely manner... This drabble's for _Sweety8587_!

* * *

**o2. Playing Chef  
**_Estimated Timeline:_ Before Episode 1

* * *

"...and so, that's why this is the only surviving batch. Oh, just scrape off the black stuff... I think there's something wrong with the oven." She held out the tray with confident hands, grinning excitedly as she presented it to him. She hadn't tried it yet herself, of course, having already taste-tested the last six batches of cookies which ultimately numbed her tongue from differentiating between _good cookie_ and _bad cookie_. But in her heart, as she stood proud and grinning in front of him with her little golden accomplishments before her, she felt the sacrifice was worth it.

Zero could tell, as he stared up at her from his spot on the couch, that she was certain this seventh batch would be her ticket to instant fame in the grand world of culinary arts. But, as much as he wanted her to succeed in the kitchen for once, the mountain of lopsided, charcoal textured, burnt yet seemingly uncooked tray of chocolate-flavored death in front of him needed proper acknowledgement. With a slight frown and wrinkled nose, he leaned forward against his better judgment. "Am I supposed to eat that?"

She made a muffled sound of disapproval before nearly shoving the tray down his throat. "Just try it!"

He choked a little as he spit out the rather large piece of 'food' that'd been abruptly pushed into his innocent mouth by her annoyance. "I -_cough_- thought you were making cookies."

"And what do you think these are?"

"Your new weapon against vampires -- _ow_!"

She narrowed her eyes, her grip tight on the edges of the tray as she stormed back into the kitchen. Rubbing his sore head where she had hit him, he got up from the couch and followed her.

"Eight hours. Eight hours Zero! It'd be nice if you could show _a little_ --" She stopped suddenly when she turned around and saw him, albeit forcibly, taking a slow bite out of one of her cookie creations. Wide-eyed and nervous, she tentatively stepped toward him, her hand curled in a loose fist and pressed to her chest as she spoke. "H-How is it?"

He chewed with all his strength, ignoring the massacre of his taste buds as he watched her worrisome and embarrassed expression steadily increase. "It's... actually not... that bad," he lied, his earlier guilt quickly disappearing as a familiar smile spread out across her face.

"See? All you needed to do was give it a chance!" she exclaimed. Giggling, she grabbed an apron from the wall and tossed it at him. "I've still got some of the mix left. You can help me bake more!"

He restrained himself from protesting as he pulled the blue and white striped fabric over his head. Eight hours is a signfcant length of time to be repeated disappointed by one's failures and, if only for today, he would let her entertain herself with the prospect of one day becoming a world class chef.

Besides…

"I think we should give some to Kaname," he said. And she happily agreed.

* * *

:)


	3. Playing Nerd

A/N: Sorry for the long delay! Ideas come very sporadically to me. And reviews are very helpful in giving me inspiration/ideas, so thanks everyone and please keep it coming! This one's for _Kotone Kin!_

* * *

**o3. Playing Nerd  
**_Estimated Timeline:_ Before Episode 1

* * *

Zero was suspicious. Very Suspicious.

Because Yuuki was calm. _Too_ calm as she sat in the chair with her textbook. _Textbook._

He would never go so far as to call her the poster child for _Asians Who Suck at Math_, but he did make a note that while the textbook was wide open on her lap and her head bent down to face it, the numbers and words were upside down. And yet, somehow, during the span of their 30 minutes of study she still managed to get some calculations written down in her notebook -- before she went all calm and quiet, that is. Maybe she naturally did math upside down or something, he didn't know.

"Hey. You."

Her head sprung to life at his calling, and she met his gaze almost instantly. "Yeah?"

Nothing came out of his mouth for a while; he wasn't sure how to tell her to stop blanking out and return to her homework. Wasn't sure how to tell her to keep her mind on her school work and her grades that were hanging on to dear life at the Chairman's mercy. Most of all, he wasn't sure how to tell it to her _nicely_.

"Zero? What's the matter?"

"Stop daydreaming or else you'll fail, idiot." Inside, he grimaced slightly. That wasn't how it was supposed to come out. "And your book is upside down."

She raised her eyebrows slightly in surprise and glanced down at her lap. "Oh, this?" She laughed lightly and closed the text, standing up from her seat. "Zero, I finished 15 minutes ago. I was just waiting for you so we could do the dishes together." She placed a finger to her chin, tilting her head to the side to stare at him curiously. "You're... not done?"

"..."

She walked over to him, placing her palm against his forehead to feel his temperature before sliding it through his hair and ruffling it. She smiled as she headed out of the room. "Let me just go tidy up the kitchen first, and then I'll be back to help you study, okay?"

He stared after her until she left his sight. Then, annoyed, he leaned over the table to grab her notebook.

"ZERO! NO CHEATING!" She stormed back into the room, snatching it out of his hands and raising it to whack him against the shoulder. But she stopped midair when she noticed a page of his textbook. "Oh, Zero, you're on the wrong chapter. Baka..." She sighed, almost in amusement. "Stop daydreaming."

* * *

: )


End file.
